Psicofonía
by lovetamaki1
Summary: —Sé fuerte. —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. —siempre estaré contigo... Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, pero ambos regresaron a casa con el corazón lleno de paz y alegría, sabiendo que aquel amor siguió aún después de la muerte.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Historia inspirada en la canción "Psicofonía" de Gloria Trevi.**

**Advertencias:** OoC, AU. Tragedia.

* * *

**PSICOFONÍA**

Era un hermoso día de primavera, los árboles, plantas y pasto estaban rebosantes de vida, al igual que el corazón de esa chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas que aguardaba afuera de la puerta de la iglesia.

Su corazón palpitaba de manera acelerada mientras sus níveas manos alisaban arrugan inexistentes de aquel hermoso vestido blanco que portaba con orgullo. Sus labios rosados formaban una linda sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Cuando escuchó los acordes de la marcha nupcial, supo que era el momento de entrar.

Su hermano, un hombre guapo y bien vestido, la tomó del brazo y al abrirse la puerta de madera negra comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

Un hombre de cabello naranja los esperaba con ansias junto al sacerdote.

Habían pasado por muchas dificultades para llegar a ese día, pero cuando sus manos se entrelazaron y sus labios se unieron por primera vez como esposos, Rukia e Ichigo supieron que todo había valido la pena, que su amor podría superar cualquier barrera.

Pero el destino da muchos giros y sólo bastaron unos minutos para que aquel ambiente alegre se volviera un caos.

Por ese pasillo que la novia había recorrido con alegría, ahora una persona caminaba llena de rabia y sed de venganza, se plantó frente a los recién casados y los amenazó con separarlos y arrebatarles su felicidad.

Todo fue tan rápido, nadie pudo evitar que aquella arma de fuego se disparara y manchara de rojo aquellas prendas blancas.

Gritos de dolor y terror resonaron en la iglesia, la personas corrieron a socorrer a aquel ser que se aferraba al cuerpo sangrante de su ser amado, y que lloraba desconsoladamente.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, tuvieron que intervenir dos personas para lograr deshacer aquel abrazo desesperado, único medio que tenía para no dejar ir a su pareja.

El camino hacia el hospital fue largo y tortuoso, nadie pudo lograr que esa pareja se separara.

El paramédico observaba acongojado como esas manos permanecían enlazadas y como las manchas de sangre se empezaban a diluir gracias a las persistentes gotas saladas que caían sobre ellas.

Jamás había visto a una persona sufrir tanto como en ese momento, ni tampoco había escuchado aquel susurrar de palabras alentadoras y de amor, rogando por que fuera fuerte y luchara por su vida, por la vida de los dos.

El trayecto de la ambulancia al quirófano fue igual de doloroso, quiso entrar para no separarse de su pareja, pero los enfermeros se lo impidieron.

Tras cansarse de gritar su nombre y que le permitieran pasar, se fue a sentar a la sala de espera.

Sus familiares estuvieron a su lado todo el tiempo, esperando el término de la operación, rogando que saliera bien.

Una, dos, tres, horas pasaron, aunque le parecieron años.

El ambiente en la sala de espera era de dolor y angustia, nadie se atrevía a hablar, y si lo hacían era sólo para comentar que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin tener informes.

Por fin sus ruegos fueron escuchados y el doctor se vislumbró por el pasillo, caminando hacia ellos….

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Las luces del solitario pasillo del hospital empezaron a parpadear, caminaba con confusión y miedo, pero era normal después de lo que había pasado.

Detuvo su andar al ver al frente la pequeña figura de la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas, que lo miraba igualmente confundida y con los ojos humedecidos.

—Rukia. —murmuró con alivio y caminó hacia ella, notando que aún llevaba puesto el vestido blanco.

— Ichigo. —exclamó la chica, lo miró de arriba abajo. —¡Estás bien! — dijo con alegría.

—Sí. —respondió él acortando la distancia que los separaba. Extendió su mano para acariciarla, necesitaba sentir su piel, afirmar que estaba con él.

Rukia colocó su mano sobre la mano cálida de Ichigo, agradecía tener esa oportunidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero no llegaron a resbalar por sus mejillas pues Ichigo las limpió cuidadosamente con su mano.

Él colocó tiernamente su otra mano en la otra mejilla de ella, después de observarla unos segundos, lentamente se fue inclinando hasta juntar sus labios. Fue un beso suave y tierno, no demostraba pasión, sino amor. Una sensación de paz y la certeza de que su amor era inmensurable, de que pasara lo que pasara sus almas estarían unidas por siempre, los inundó.

Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

—Te amo. —le dijo ella. —nunca lo olvides.

—No lo olvidaré, tú te encargaras de repetírmelo todos los días. —señaló él. —Y yo te recordaré lo importante que eres para mí cada día de nuestras vidas. —su voz se estaba quebrando por el dolor, pero expresaba el gran deseo de él.

—Ese es mi mayor deseo. —musitó Rukia. —Pero sabes que no será así.—su voz sonaba triste y algo lejana para Ichigo.

Rukia se quitó su collar con el dije de una mariposa negra parada sobre una fresa y se lo dio a Ichigo, quien lo apretó con fuerza.

Él entendió el mensaje, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Sin embargo cuando la volvió a ver se dio cuenta que su vestido estaba manchado de sangre y tenía un orificio cerca del corazón.

Ichigo sintió un intenso dolor en su corazón y luego se unió a ella en un abrazo desesperado.

—Sé fuerte. —dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo. —siempre estaré contigo.

Ichigo sintió como Rukia se desvanecía entre sus brazos, intentó apretarla con más fuerza pero no sirvió de nada, ella ya no estaba. Él cayó de rodillas y exclamó un grito desgarrador, de profundo dolor.

—¡Rukia! —gritó mientras apretaba el dije entre sus manos y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

.

.

_El doctor se acercó a ellos, Ichigo fue el primero en ponerse de pie._

—_¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó apresuradamente._

_El doctor se quitó el gorro de la cabeza y bajó la mirada._

—_Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada. —dijo con pesar, ella era muy joven._

—_¡Miente! —gritó el chico de cabello naranja. —¡Miente!¡Ella está viva! —lo agarró bruscamente por el cuello de su uniforme. En sus ojos se veía la desesperación._

—_Calma Ichigo. —pidió Isshin, aunque él estaba igual de consternado._

_Byakuya, el hermano de la novia, seguía sentado en el sillón, ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Su pequeña hermana había muerto, estaba derrumbado. _

_Ichigo soltó al médico y comenzó a caminar hacia el quirófano, el dolor de su pecho era insoportable, pero él lo sabía, ella no había muerto y se lo demostraría a todo el mundo._

_._

_._

¡Ichigo! —la voz de su padre lo hizo abrir los ojos y alzar el rostro para verlo.

Isshin sintió mucha pena por ver a su hijo en ese estado, sentado en medio del pasillo, tan abatido y aferrado a ese colgante que le había regalado a Rukia el día que se hicieron novios.

El hombre se agachó a la altura de su hijo.

—Sé que la muerte de Rukia es muy dolorosa para ti, para todos lo es. —le aclaró. —pero no puedes derrumbarte asi, debes tratar de mantenerte sereno.

—Ella vino a mí. —le dijo Ichigo a su padre. —Me dio el dije y me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo. —sus lágrimas habían parado. —Ella no esta muerta. —le sonrió de una manera que le causó escalofríos a su padre.

Isshin se limitó a abrazarlo y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, trataría de comprender su estado, aunque le preocupaba que dijera que ella le había dado el dije, pensó que lo más seguro es que él hubiera entrado a ver el cuerpo de Rukia y se lo había quitado.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Pasaron dos años desde que aquella tragedia empañó la felicidad de las familias Kuchiki y Kurosaki, tragedia que aún no se acababa, ya que Ichigo no pudo con el dolor de perder a Rukia y se desconectó de la realidad eventualmente.

Su familia vio normal cuando se negó a aceptar la muerte de ella, pues era una fase de duelo, pensaron que seguirían la resignación y la aceptación, pero supieron que todo iba mal cuando comenzó a hablar al aire, a reírse sin que alguien más estuviera presente, cuando escuchaban sus susurros llamándola y finalmente cuando dijo verla a su lado.

Optaron por quitarle el dije y lo depositaron sobre la tumba de Rukia, pensaron que no teniendo algo que se la recordara él pronto saldría de ese estado, pero se equivocaron.

—¿No la escuchan? —les preguntó una vez. —Es su voz llamándome, diciéndome que me ama. —les comentó mientras veía a través de la ventana como las ramas de los árboles se mecían por el viento, aquel viento que parecía susurrarles al oído. —Me dice que me está esperando.

Isshin y sus hijas, Yuzu y Karin, sufrían por verlo así, cada día más perdido, y temían que cometiera una locura, así que muy a su pesar tuvieron que recurrir a un hospital psiquiátrico con la esperanza de que pronto regresara a la normalidad.

Sin embargo su estado no mejoró, ahora estaba triste, pues ya no veía a su amada esposa, ya no escuchaba su voz llamándolo y diciéndole que lo amaba, ya no podía verla bailar en el viento aquella melodía que ella le cantaba y que era la que bailarían el día de su boda, ya no disfrutaba de su sonrisa.

Y fue así como poco a poco Ichigo se fue sumiendo en la soledad.

Tres meses después una enfermera encontró a Ichigo sobre su cama, inmerso en aquel sueño eterno y agarrando fuertemente un dije de mariposa negra sobre una fresa.

Los doctores dijeron que había sufrido un infarto, su familia sabía que no era así, que su corazón se había marchitado por la tristeza.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Ichigo fue enterrado junto a Rukia, muchas flores cubrieron la tumba. Isshin y Byakuya fueron los únicos que se quedaron después del sepelio.

Cuando el sol se ocultó en el horizonte, los dos hombres dieron la media vuelta para marcharse. Una suave y refrescante brisa se sintió, y el viento llevó un susurro a sus oídos, eran dos suaves risas, la de Ichigo y la de Rukia.

Voltearon enseguida a las tumbas y creyeron verlos tomados de la mano y sonriéndoles, parpadearon confusos y después ya no los vieron.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, pero ambos regresaron a casa con el corazón lleno de paz y alegría, sabiendo que aquel amor siguió aun después de la muerte.

* * *

**Tenía ganas de escribir algo triste, espero haberlo conseguido y también espero que les haya gustado la historia, saludos. **


End file.
